My Love Never End 'Spesial Sehun Birthday'
by ParkHyerin6194
Summary: Sehun yang dianggap terlihat kesepian di hari ulang tahunnya,hanya karena sebuah poto yang ia posting di akun instagram miliknya, dan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan single barunya.Tak ayal hal itu membuat Sehun menaruh rasa kecewa pada kekasihnya itu dan bertingkah untuk tak menghiraukannya, lalu bagaimanakah cara Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan maaf Sehun? .- HUNBAEK/SEBAEK -


**_ParkHyerin6194._**

 ** _Present._**

 ** _'My love never end ( Spesial Sehun Birthday)'_**

 ** _Pair. HUNBAEK/SEBAEK!_**

 ** _Genre : fluff maybe(?)_**

 ** _Ff ini murni karya aku spesial buat hunbaek shipper dan Sehun yang berulang tahun hari ini :)_**

 ** _Abaikan typo yang bertebaran._**

 ** _0494_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy reanding!_**

 _-Sehun mianhae, aku tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu, bersamamu besok-_

 _11 April 9:34 p.m_

 _._

 _-Sehun kau marah padaku?-_

 _11 April 11:04 p.m_

 _._

 _-Sehun mianhae-_

 _11 April 11:35 p.m_

 _._

 _-Sehun balas pesanku T_T-_

 _11 April 11:42 p.m_

 _._

 _-Sehun-ah?-_

 _11 April 11:51 p.m_

 _._

 _-Astaga Saengil chukkae sehun-ah, mianhae, tadi aku di panggil manager hyung untuk rekaman ulang single terbaruku, dan aku meninggalkan ponselku di mobil T_T-_

 _12 April 2:24 a.m_

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut seorang laki-laki tampan yang sedang menatap ponselnya.

Sehun—lelaki tampan itu membanting ponselnya ke tempat tidur tanpa mau membalas chat yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Ia kesal, marah dan kecewa.

Bagaimana bisa orang yang ia anggap berarti dalam hidupnya justru terlihat tidak peduli pada hari ulang tahunnya? Oke mungkin Sehun sedikit berlebihan, karena yah orang itu sudah mengucapkan ulang tahun padanya meskipun telat dan itu hanya lewat pesan di kakaotalknya.

Sehun mendengus kesal, lalu kembali mengambil ponselnya. Ada banyak notification masuk ke dalam ponselnya itu, semua rata-rata memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Termasuk Chanyeol yang sengaja mengucapkan tengah malam lalu menguploadnya di instagram miliknya. Pasti exo-L terkekeh geli melihat isi chatingan dari mereka yang dibalas singkat olehnya.

 ** _Chanyeol_**

 _\- Oh se_

 _\- Happy Birthday_

 _\- Ini tengah malam_

 _\- Tersentuh ga?_

 _12 April 12:00 a.m_

 ** _Sehun_**

 _-Kau Telat-_

 _12 April 12:01 a.m_

 ** _Chanyeol_**

 _-Aku tidak berniat jadi orang pertama yang ngucapin juga-_

 _12 April 12:01 a.m_

 _-Mau Kado apa-_

 _12 April 4:11 a.m_

Sehun terkekeh geli membacanya.

Ia lalu _menscrool_ kakaotalknya dan melihat satu pesan masuk dari Luhan- salah satu member exo terdekatnya dulu yang belum sempat ia baca.

 _-Sehun-ah, happy birthday. Semoga harimu menyenangkan-_

 _12 April 12:56 a.m_

 _'_ _ck bahkan Luhan lebih dulu mengucapkannya di bandingkan dia' Sehun berdecak pelan._

 _'_ _Sebenarnya kekasihku Luhan atau dia sih' batin Sehun tak habis pikir._

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar dan mulai mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk luhan.

 _-Ne, gomawo hyung. Terimakasih karena masih mengingatnya-_

 _12 April 7:15 p.m_

 _ **Send**._

Pesan Sehun terkirim. Setelah itu Sehun membuka sosial medianya yang lain, yaitu instagram yang sudah di banjiri komentar dan like dari penggemarnya, di postingannya dua jam yang lalu bersama vivi dan kue ulang tahunnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, setidaknya masih ada exo-L yang sayang dan peduli padanya~ termasuk vivi anjing kesayangannya yang kini sudah naik ke tempat tidur bersama Sehun di sampingnya.

Sehun membelai dan mengelus vivi sambil terus _menscroll_ untuk membaca komentar dari para penggemarnya.

 _'_ _Ckckckck'_ Sehun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak pelan kala membaca komentar dari beberapa fansnya yang mengatakan jika dirinya kesepian , karena terlihat merayakan ulang tahunnya sendiri dan hanya ditemani anjing kesayangannya itu~

"Lihatlah apa yang telah di perbuat _mommy-mu,_ dia membuatku seperti tak memiliki kekasih atau seseorang untuk merayakan ulang tahun bersama" Celoteh Sehun mengajak Vivi—anjingnya berbicara.

"Mereka bahkan mengatakan jika aku jomblo? Ckck, jelas-jelas aku memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik namun kini bagiku ia sangat menyebalkan," gerutu Sehun lagi.

Sementara Vivi—anjing itu hanya mengeluarkan suara 'guk guk' untuk merespon ucapan-ucapan Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak dimengerti oleh anjing putih itu.

Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintainya dan merindukannya" monolog Sehun lagi.

"Hampir seharian ini aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya," oceh Sehun yang masih saja terus mengeluarkan kelu kesahnya pada anak anjing kesayangannya itu.

 ** _Ddrrtt drrrtt_**

Ponsel Sehun berdering dan terpampang nomor tak dikenal meneleponnya.

"Siapasih mengganggu saja" gerutu Sehun yang kesal karena orang yang meneleponnya sangat mengganggu—menurutnya.

Tidak tahukah orang itu, jika Sehun sedang memikirkan dan merindukan kekasihnya, ckck.

"Pasti orang tidak penting atau sasaeng fans" tebak Sehun , lalu kembali melemparkan ponselnya ke tempat tidur tanpa mau menjawab telepon tersebut.

 ** _Drrttt Drrrtt_**

Namun sayang, ponsel itu terus-terusan berbunyi, membuat sehun jengah dan akhirnya menggeser tombol hijau untuk tersambung dengan orang di seberang sana.

"Yobose..."

 _"_ _Sehun-ah, tolong aku...hhmmpp"_

"BAEKHYUN!?"" Sehun melotot terkejut, bahkan tanpa sadar ia telah beranjak dari kasur tempatnya duduk tadi.

 _"_ _Kau dengar itu? Kekasihmu kini bersamaku," ujar orang di seberang sana, yang Sehun yakini tak pernah mengenal suaranya._

 _"_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKHYUN-KU BRENGSEK!" umpat Sehun dan memaki orang tersebut.

 _"_ _Aku? Aku hanya ingin kau datang ke tempat **xxxx** , jika kau tak datang, aku akan membeberkan hubungan tak wajarmu bersama namja cantik ini, oh siapa namanya tadi? Byun Baekhyun. Bahkan kalian satu grup, bukan? tak susah untukku untuk menghancurkan kalian. Hahahaha" tawa licik membahana diseberang sana, sehun mendecih pelan._

 _'_ _Apa maunya orang ini sih' batin Sehun kesal._

 _'_ _Seingatnya ia tak memiliki musuh, atau jangan-jangan ada yang berniat membalas dendam padanya ? namun malah mengincar orang terdekatnya, ck' pikir Sehun lagi._

 _"_ AKU AKAN DATANG, JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA SEUJUNG KUKU PUN , ATAU KAU AKAN MATI DI TANGANKU!" ancam Sehun lalu mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dan bergegas menuju ketempat yang disebutkan oleh penculik baekhyun tadi.

 ** _Other side._**

 _"_ _Bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Beres, Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, kau tenang saja, Sehun pasti memaafkanmu"_

 _"_ _Gomawo Jongdae-ah," ucap namja cantik itu—Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Tidak masalah baek, yah walaupun sedikit susah si untuk merubah suara ku agar tak terdengar familiar oleh Sehun,hehe" kekeh Jongdae._

 _"_ _Baiklah, sepertinya sebentar lagi Sehun akan sampai, bersenang-senangkan, aku pergi dulu," pamit Jongdae sambil memberikan wink-nya yang dibalas baekhyun dengan wajah gelinya._

 _"_ _Ck. Dasar. Baiklah Hati-hati"_

.

.

-0494

.

.

Sementara itu, Sehun terlihat gelisah di dalam mobilnya, bahkan dalam sepuluh menit ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya setelah kebut-kebutan di jalan raya tadi.

Sehun keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu mobilnya, lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa. Ia menaiki tangga sebuah gedung yang terlihat masih bagus, namun sudah tidak terpakai dengan langkah begitu terburu-buru.

Ia melihat tulisan di depan pintu dan membaca perintah yang dituliskan disebuah kertas putih dengan tinta merah itu.

 ** _'_ _Buka pintu ini, dan ikuti mawar berwarna merah darah yang berserakan di lantai, kau akan segera menemukan baekhyun-mu, namun aku tidak berjanji jika baekhyun-mu itu masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Waktumu hanya lima menit. Keselamatannya bergantung padamu'_**

 _"_ BRENGSEK!" umpat Sehun ketika membaca kata-kata yang seperti berisikan ancaman untuknya.

Sehun meremas kertas itu lalu membuangnya, tanpa membuang waktu ia mulai berjalan mengikuti arahan bunga mawar yang berserakan di lantai.

Bahkan saat sampai di ujung Sehun harus dibuat susah oleh dua buah pilihan.

 ** _'_ _Ada dua buah jalan, kau harus memilih, jika kau sampai salah pilih, kau tahu akibatnya'_**

Sehun kembali berdecak membaca tulisan pada kertas yang menempel didinding itu.

Sehun memilih jalan kanan, entah mengapa batinnya mengatakan jika kekasihnya berada dibalik pintu itu. Dengan langkah mantap Sehun menghampiri pintu itu dan membukanya perlahan..

 _ **Silau**._

Seseorang mengarahkan senter padanya, membuatnya terpaksa memejamkan matanya sesaat.

Dan saat matanya mulai membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya, seketika itu pula Sehun terkejut dan berteriak karena di hadapannya kini bukan Baekhyun melainkan ' _Hantu_ ' yang sering orang bilang _Valak_.

Tanpa sadar Sehun berlari keluar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang tadi tak ia pilih, hingga...

 ** _Bruukk_**

Ia menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Aish, kenapa aku sial sekali sih," sungut Sehun yang kesal karena dengkulnya terasa sedikit sakit.

"Lagipula siapa yang aku tabrak barusan," pikir Sehun was-was, namun ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepalanya.

Dan saat itu juga Sehun kembali dibuat terkejut, namun kejutan yang benar-benar membuatnya tersenyum senang.

Di hadapannya kini berdiri seseorang yang amat di rindukannya.

Sehun berdiri dan menghampiri orang tersebut yang terlihat tersenyum sambil memegang sebuah kue ulang tahun bertuliskan..

 ** _'Happy Birthday Chagiya, Aku mencintaimu Sehun❤'_**

 _"_ Make a wish dulu, sebelum kau meniup lilinnya," perintah Baekhyun.

 _ **Pletak**._

Bukannya menuruti perintah kekasihnya, Sehun malah menjentikkan jarinya di jidat Baekhyun, yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam baekhyun padanya, karena telah seenaknya saja menyentil dahi indahnya.

"YAKK! KAU! OH SEHUN SIA..."

 ** _GREB_**

Sehun meletakkan kue yang dipegang Baekhyun ke atas meja, lalu dengan cepat ia mendekap tubuh namja mungil itu kedalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"LAN .." Baekhyun tersenyum senang dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Kau! Apa yang kau rencanakan hah, dasar nakal. Kau membuatku khawatir tahu," dengus Sehun sebal sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Arggh, appo.." ringis Baekhyun.

 ** _CUP_**

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil ketika mendapat ciuman kecil di pipinya barusan.

"Lain kali jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, arra?!" ujar Sehun mengingatkan yang hanya diangguki kecil oleh Baekhyun.

"Dan apa-apaan itu tadi, membuat drama bertingkah seperti di culik seseorang, ck dasar yeoja nakal," Sehun meraih hidung baekhyun dan menjepitnya diantara jari telunjuknya dan ibu jarinya.

"YAK! AKU BUKAN YEOJA, AKU NAMJA!, EOH" bentak Baekhyun tak terima sambil menghempaskan tangan Sehun dari hidungnya.

Sehun terkekeh geli. Baekhyun mendengus kecil menatap Sehun yang sibuk menertawainya, namun senyuman simpul tercetak diwajahnya kala melihat Sehun terlihat bahagia.

"Kajja, buat harapan dan tiup lilinnya sekarang!" ujar Baekhyun terdengar seperti memerintah.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan permohonannya.

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin terus seperti ini, bersamamu... menjalin dan mengukir kisah cintaku dengan orang yang ku cintai hingga tidak akan pernah ada kata berakhir , karena cintaku tidak akan ada akhirnya ,aku berjanji padamu Byun Baekhyun"_

 ** _Hush (Tiup lilin)_**

Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum sambil menitikan air matanya.

"Eoh, Kau menangis?" Sehun terlihat khawatir.

"Ani, aku hanya bahagia dan terharu mendengar permohonanmu tadi," ujar Baekhyun sambil menghapus air matanya barusan.

"Kajja, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu untukmu" Baekhyun menarik lengan Sehun untuk mengikutinya ke dalam ruangan yang masih berada dalam gedung itu.

 _ **GELAP**._

Itulah yang sehun tangkap di retinanya, kala Baekhyun membuka ruangan pintu bercat putih itu.

 _1 detik._

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya.

"Baekhyun" panggil Sehun yang tak bisa melihat Baekhyun _._

 _2 detik._

"Baek" Sehun mulai meraba-raba sekitarnya.

 _3 detik._

 _4 detik._

Hingga.

5 detik kemudian Sehun dapat melihat Baekhyun di hadapannya, dengan sebuah layar besar memutar video poto-poto masa kecilnya hingga dewasa, tak lupa juga poto-poto mereka bersama saat kencan maupun saat _fans_ yang menangkap kemesraan mereka.

Baekhyun menarik lengan Sehun dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah lingkaran lilin dan bunga yang sudah baekhyun rancang menjadi bentuk **love~** , serta hiasan dinding yang bertuliskan _ **'Saranghae Oh Sehun**_ ' menjadi pelengkap untuk suasana romantis yang Baekhyun buat khusus untuk merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya itu. Dengan menekan sebuah tombol remote kecil yang ia genggam, Baekhyun mengajak Sehun berdansa dengan iringan musik dan sebuah lagu yang Baekhyun nyanyikan langsung.

.

-0494-

.

 ** _Dengan mata tertutup, aku berdoa untuk semua ini_**

 ** _Perlahan,akan kudepak erat, dirimu penjaga hatiku_**

 ** _Hari ini adalah kesempatanku, untuk memulai semuanya_**

 ** _Aku berjanji, akan selalu baik padamu_**

 ** _Seperti dalam doaku, semuanya akan berlalu bahagia_**

 ** _Langkah awal untuk mewujudkan mimpi kita_**

 ** _Mengapa mata ini menjadi berbinar?_**

 ** _Mengapa hati ini berdebar begitu gila?_**

 ** _Aku tidak akan lupa semua ini, disaat sesak menjadi sesuatu yang berharga_**

 ** _Semua berawal dari impianmu, kata – katamu yang bahkan lebih berharga dari air matamu_**

 ** _Melampaui manisnya nektar di surga_**

 ** _Karena kau lah, baby baby baby, baby baby baby_**

 ** _Aku berjanji padamu, semua ini tidak akan berakhir_**

 ** _Diriku yang hanya akan melihat padamu_**

 ** _*Translate Exo- Baby*_**

Baekhyun tersenyum senang menatap Sehun.

Mereka terus berdansa dengan _background_ layar yang masih memutar video mereka.

Hingga video tersebut berakhir, Sehun semakin mempertipis jarak tubuh diantara mereka. Baekhyun yang mengerti hanya bisa pasrah sambil memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, bibirnya kini telah dibungkam oleh daging tak bertulang milik Sehun, Sehun melumat bibirnya pelan, menyalurkan bagaimana perasaannya untuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu menyalurkan dan mengungkapkan bagaimana hatinya yang hanya terisi oleh Sehun seorang, dengan sebuah ciuman lembut yang mereka ciptakan. Semakin lama Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya, membuat Baekhyun kewalahan meladeni Sehun.

"Ngghh.." lenguh Baekhyun, ketika Sehun menggigit lidahnya didalam rongga mulutnya.

"Se...Hun..nghh" Baekhyun sedikit mencari celah untuk memberi Sehun isyarat agar melepaskan ciumannya.

 ** _Bukk bukk bukk_**

Akhirnya Sehun terpaksa melepaskan pagutannya kala Baekhyun menepuk-nepukkan pundaknya, tanda memutuskan untuk menyudahi tautan bibir mereka.

Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat Baekhyun yang meraup oksigen dengan rakus.

Sementara Baekhyun , ia hanya mendelik sebal pada Sehun yang kini tengah mengelap bekas saliva—yang entah milik siapa yang tertinggal di bibirnya.

"Aigo, bibirmu selalu saja mampu membuatku tergoda," tutur Sehun terlampau jujur.

 _ **PLETAK**._

 _"_ Dasar mesum," delik Baekhyun sebal.

"Aku mesum hanya padamu" ujar Sehun sambil menarik pinggang Baekhyun kembali untuk mendekat padanya.

"Yayaya, Kau mesum, dan anehnya aku mencintaimu," ungkap Baekhyun sambil menatap teduh mata Sehun.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Nyonya Oh."

"Sekali lagi Happy Birthday untukmu, jika aku tidak menjadi orang pertama, setidaknya biarkan aku menjadi orang terakhir yang mengucapkannya padamu," Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun sampai akhir.

"Sudah?" tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun yang telah selesai berbicara.

"Hhmm," balas Baekhyun dengan anggukan kecil.

 ** _CUP_**

Sehun mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Kajja" Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Eoh, mau kemana. Kau belum makan malam kan? Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam spesial untukkmu," ujar Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Sehun, membuat Baekhyun menghilangkan senyum lebarnya.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Karena kita akan ke tempat sesuatu yang romantis, dan aku akan mendapatkan makan malamku disana," lanjut Sehun dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Memangnya kita akan kemana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi yang tangannya kini pasrah di seret oleh Sehun.

"Hotel," jawab Sehun singkat.

Baekhyun melototkan matanya terkejut setelah sadar atas ucapan Sehun barusan.

"YAKK! DASAR ALBINO MESSSUUMMMM!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _FIN~_**

 ** _Saengil chukkae for Maknae kesayangan Oh Sehun~, kesayangannya member exo, exo-l dan baekhyun tentunya kkkk~ harapannya semoga makin lengket sama baekhyun hehe._**

 ** _Tinggalkan jejak untuk yang sudah membaca ya, jangan sementang ini oneshoot terus lari gitu aja. Hargailah karya orang lain dengan menyempatkan review._**

 ** _Asli ngebut buat ff ini dalam rangka spesial Sehun Day. Dan ff ini khusus hunbaek shipper tentunya. Mian kalo ceritanya gajelas wkwk, Maklum seharian nyari ide dan cuma ini yg bisa dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan._**

 ** _Dan ini merupakan ff di stories aku yang ke 12 yeay :D ( pas banget angkanya sama tanggal lahir sehun wqwq) ._**

 ** _So._**

 ** _Mind to review?_**

 ** _Xoxo._**

 ** _ParkHyerin6194._**


End file.
